My Secret Life
by Erikakat16
Summary: What happens Vincent keeps a big secret form Catherine? what will then happen if the secret come back to NEW york. will her secret be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Elizabeth a.k.a Isabel **

"_Breaking news, the New York PD has now closed the case about the missing 10 year old girl from 11 years again , they have marked it as suicide. Next Wednesday they will be holding a memorial at central park at 2:00 pm. For Elizabeth Chandler, daughter of Catharine ." _click.

_JT I was watching that, _I said. I'd been living with JT for 11 years. My dad told me it was for my own safety that I leave New York, but I had now clue why. Till know, my name is Elizabeth Susanna Chandler. My parents are Vincent Keller and Catherin Chandler. And I'm a second generation cross species girl. I live in Denver. When JT got the job here, my dad and my mothers best friend snuck me out of my moms apartment and I left with JT for Denver. When we got there JT gave me a new identity and a new life. Now im Isabel Ann Zalanke. I've live the rest of my life as normal as I could. Once in awhile my dad visits me but my mom thinks in dead. Id just finished collage and I now working as a detective at the local precinct. The last times I've beasted out was since last year when I got shot. Other wise that it has been years.

"_we need to get to work, NOW JT." _I said concerned that he might be.

Jt and I lived in a 2 bedroom apartment. I never really got closed to anyone except JT.

I dropped of JT at work and I headed to the precinct. As I got there I saw someone at my desk. I walked next to my partner Erika I asked.

"_who's at my desk?"_

_They said they now you, Tess Verges? Do you know her" _Erika said.

My eyes widened.

"_Tess , is that you?" _I said confused why she would be here.

She turned.

" _Yes, Elizabeth is that you." _Tess said as she walked toward me.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her in to a interrogation room.

"_my name isn't Elizabeth anymore, it Isabel now, why are u here ?_

"_Your dad asked me to talk to you" _Tess said

"Ok what about."

_They want you to come go to your memorial ball._ Tess said

"_Tess, my dad told me not to go back to new York, for any reason."_

"_You dad said it urgent, he also wants jt to come to, he told me to give this to you." but don't open it till you are home and with JT. I have to go. Hope to see you there."_ she said as she left the precinct.

**Later that night**

"_JT, Tess visited me today are the precinct, she gave me this letter but I was suppose to open it with you." _I said as was making dinner.

It supposed to be from my dad." saw JT turned his head.

"really, what dose it say" jt said

"I haven't opened it, I wanted to read it with u." I said.

"ok open it then." jt said

"_Ok ok." I said as I opened the letter _

The letter said.

**What do u think? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for all the reviews. Here's chapter 2**

"_Jt you need to read this!" _I said with a worried expression on my face.

Jt took the letter from my hand.

_Dear JT and Elizabeth,_

_If your reading this that means I need you to come back._

_Jt, I've enclosed the key to the warehouse. It the way you left it._

_Jt it time to tell Catharine the truth. Elizabeth there was a reason why I had you leave with JT. There was a organization that devoted themselves to killing the very thing they created. I was one of them. Before you left they found out that your mother was raising you, a cross species offspring. But you should already know that. I know you might be scared to come back, but I want you to know that they think you've died, just like your mother dose. But it time for us to tell her. _

_I hope to see you guys at the ball._

_-Vincent_

_Ps. It a memorial masquerade ball, I've left you two masks._

Jt dropped the letter and ran to his room and yelled.

"_We need to go, NOW"_

I've never seen JT so nerves and jumpy in my life. So I ran to my room and grabbed everything I'm going to need. In less then 5 minutes I had everything I needed.

As JT got the car packed I called up Erika and told her that I was going on a trip to New York. As we pulled out of the driveway it was silent. I was the first to break it.

"_Why dose this organization what me and my dad dead."_

"It's a long story." Jt said as we left Denver.

So he told me the story about Muirfield and my dads involvement with them. As we got to the New York state line when my phone went off."

"_Zalanke"_

"_Isabel, its Erika, I just got a finished talking to Matthew, and I have some news, we're being transferred." _

"_Where are we being transferred to?" _I said hoping it wasn't to far.

"_New York"_

"_WHAT" _I said with a worried expression.

"_We have to leave by next Monday. I have no clue where we are going to live, there's no way we can find a place less then a week." _Erika said with a concerned voice.

"_We're find a place in time." _I said as we got to the warehouse

"_Ok well I'll look while your gone._

"_Ok, well ill talk to you later, bye." _I said as u hung up the phone.

"_JT we have a problem, that was Erika. I've got transferred to New York_.

"_Vinsents" _JT said in a whisper, but I can still hear it.

As we got into the warehouse the first thing I saw was a dress laying on the bed and a note that said

Hope to see you at ball.

-dad

I got all the stuff out of the car and JT and I got settled in. I went upstairs to go to bed when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye

"_dad?"_

**Please review. I wont be able to update for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I haven't updated for a while. Went to a cherry festival in Traverse city, MI. **

**Here's chapter 3 of my secret life **

**hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Previously:

_I got all the stuff out of the car and JT and I got settled in. I went upstairs to go to bed when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye_

"_dad?"_

* * *

**Isabel**

Out of the shadows stood my dad. I had to blink a few times , I thought I was dreaming. The last time I felt his presents was my high school graduation. I didn't care if JT heard me, I screamed

"DADDY"

My emotions overwhelmed me as a ran towards me and he pulled me into a warm embrace. I can't believe it, My dad was here. He kissed my head.

"I missed you to." he said.

"what's going on…" JT was cut off by the sight of his best friend and former room mate, the only words that he could say was

" _hey."_

I could see it in JT eyes that he was as surprised as I was. After about an hour of talking about everything except my transfer and the memorial ball. I fell asleep, but I could still hear dad and JT talking.

**JT**

"What are u doing here, this wasn't our plan. Do you know how much pain you'll put both of them in? specifically you wife."

"JT I have no clue what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, transferring Elisabeth and her partner to Cats precinct.""JT that wasn't me. It had to be Tess." Vincent said

"But why would Tess transfer Elisabeth here." I said

As we were talking Vincent phone went off the txt was from Catherine.

**Hey honey, where are you.**

"JT I have to go, Catherine is looking for me. Hope to see you at the ball next Thursday.

* * *

**Sorry it was short chapter. I thought this was a good place to end the chapter.**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I will try to update more often.**

**A.k.a: the dress Isabel is wearing is the dress Catharine wore in any means possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day of the ball. I was so nerves, JT called up his old girlfriend, Sara. So they went out for lunch to catch up. So I thought I should probably meet my new boss, Joe Bishop. As I walked into the precinct, I could feel everyone looking at me. I walked toward Tess's desk, and sat at her desk. I could hear her talking to someone, that voice sounded so familiar.

"Hey Eli...Isabel. What are you doing here?" Tess said with a concerted voice.

"I had to go see Joe about mine and Erika's transfer."

"You do know your mom is here." Tess said as Catharine came passed me.

"Hi, you must be the new girl. My name is Catherin Chandler."

"Hi, I'm Isabel Zalanke; I just got transferred from Denver."

"Isabel is the new detective. Her partner will arrive next week." Tess said trying not to look right in Cats eyes.

Well I like to invite you to my late daughter's ball tonight. You can meet my husband and everyone at the precinct will be there.

"I would love to." I said remembering that I was already going.

"Is it ok if I bring a date?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Cat said

She gave me 2 tickets. As I was talking to them my phone vibrated.

I had two texts on my phone. One from JT

**Where is u? Plz txt me so I know your alive!**

And the other was from a blocked number

**Warehouse**

**-D**

"I would love to stay but I have to meet up with my dad and my boyfriend for lunch. I was nice meeting both of you. Hope to see you tonight.

"Tess can you show me out, I will probably get lost."

"Sure Isabel, I'd love to."

As we left I couldn't look back.

Tess finally said something when we were far away from cat.

"So who are u going to bring."

"Who do you think, JT" I said with a "da" look.

As I got to my car I texted both my dad and JT.

I texted JT…..

**Meet me at the warehouse.**

And I texted dad…..

**Ok see you in a minute.**

I raced home when I saw what time. As I open the door to find both dad and JT in suits. They looked like James bonds.

"Wow, you guys look amazing."as I walked to my bed to grab my dress and mask I heard a nock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I said with a confused look. t

"Who is it" I said.

"Who else knows you're here." said the mystery voice."Tess, you almost gave JT a heart attack." I said laughing.

"JT go open the door so I can get dressed." I said as I want to the bathroom.

**15 min later**

* * *

"Wow, you look like your mom in that dress." dad said with a smile on his face. "I have to go meet up with your mom before she gets worried. So ill see you at the ball." said Vincent. In the sound of his voice I could tell he really didn't what to leave. Picked up my mask as I made my way down the stares. You should have seen the look on JT face. It was priceless.

Let's get going before it starts to rain. I said as we hoped into Tess's car.

When we got to the museum they were having the ball at I was speechless. It was huge! I don't know why but my adrenaline was super high. JT could see it to. As we walked into the room the first person I see it my mom.

"you ready" jt said.

* * *

**tell me what you think.**

**Plz spread the word about this story. It would really help!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you all for the reviews. Wont be able to update for awhile. Going on vacation again. So hope you like this chapter.**

**Declaim: I do not own beauty and the beast. CW dose**

* * *

Previously on MSL

"_you ready" jt said._

* * *

As we walked towards Tess and my parent I reached into my clutch and took two Tums out and gave one to JT.

"I know you'll need this." I said as I handle him the Tums.

"Thanks." JT could see that something was up with me, he could see that my eyes were glowing.

"Are you ok, Isabel?"

"I'm fine but if I go beast get me out as fast as you can, my vision has been going blurry."

"Ok" JT said as he grabbed my hand as we walked over to my parents and Tess.

As we walked over my eyes turned yellow again. But I quickly calmed down before I got to them.

"Hello Catharine, Tess" I said while letting go of JT hand.

"Hey Isabel, this is my husband, Vincent." Cat said motioning to dad.

"Its really nice to meet you Vincent, this is my friend and roommate, JT" I said motioning JT who had just swallowed his Tums. He looked like he would pee his pants.

" JT? JT Forbe." Cat said with a confused look on her face.

"Yes do you guys know each other." I said already knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes actually we grew up together, and he used to be my roommate before he moved to Denver. How's that going, JT?" said Vincent

"Its going good" JT said.

"Isabel would you have this dance with me. Vincent said a he noticed my vision go blurry.

"I'd love to, so he took my hand and we danced to American girl by Carrie Underwood.

"Are you ok Isabel, it looks like you were about to beast out a second ago while you were talking to you mom."

"Is it normal to black out after a year." I said with a nerves look on my face.

"There's nothing normal about you." said dad.

As the song ended I thanked Vincent for the dance but I said I had to go before I blacked out.

As I left the museum I heard someone calling me name. when I turned around I saw the last person I would ever believe to see there.

" Erika"

* * *

**hope you like this chapter. I need your help. How should Cat reacted to Elizabeth (Isabel) being alive? Plz PM me! See you all next week. dont forget to reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews. And without further ado chapter 6 of msl**

**Declaim: I do not own beauty and the beast, CW dose**

* * *

_**Previously on msl**_

As I left the museum I heard someone calling me name. When I turned around I saw the last person I would ever believe to see there.

"Erika"

* * *

"Erika what are you doing here?" I said.

A million things want thought my mind. What happen if she sees' my yellow eyes? What happens if I change in front of her?

"I'm here to see my dad's coworker's daughter's memorial. What are …?"

Before she could finish I ran to the nearest ally where I transformed. I heard someone coming so I hid behind a dumpster.

"Hello, Isabel, is you in here? Its Erika, are you ok?"

I gained some control. Enough to say "go find JT, NOW."

**Erika **

As I saw Isabel run to the ally I thought what the world is going on with her. So I followed her to the alley. When I heard her yell. I knew she needed help so I found JT and told him what happened to her.

It looked like JT was about to lose his lunch. He left with a another man who looked a lot like Isabel, he told me to not go back to the ally and pretend nothing happened. So I did want he said and I pretended nothing happened.

**JT **

When Erika came towards me I knew something was wrong. When she told me that Isabel was in the alley and she yelled for her to get me. My face went pale. I ran over to Vincent and grabbed his arm.

"We need to go to the alley"

Vincent had a confused look. It took him a minuet to respond.

So we ran to the alley to find Isabel fully beasted out. We tried to calm her down but we couldn't? As this was happening I see a shadow behind us.

**Catharine**

As Vincent was dancing with Isabel. Joe walked next to me and asked if I wanted to dance. I agreed and we danced

"So you meet the new detective, her partner will be down here in a week or so. As the song ended I saw Isabel leave. About five min. later I saw I girl walk up to JT and JT face go pain. And that was when the girls from earlier walk over to Joe and gave him a hug. They walked over and she introduced herself as Joe daughter and the detective Erika Johnson. She was Isabel's partner. As I turned to introduce Vincent, he was gone. And so was JT. I asked if Joe had seen either one of then. But instead of Joe answering me Erika did.

"Are u talking about JT Forbes" she said

"Yes, how do you know where he went?" I said with a concerned expressing. Hoping nothing bad happened.

"He left with a guy, they were heading to an alley to help my partner, Isabel." she said with the most confused expression on her face.

"Joe please excuses me I have to find Vincent, it was very nice meeting you, Erika" I said as I looked for Tess. When I found her we both headed toward the alley, where we saw three people JT, Vincent and some girl. But all we heard was "Isabel calm down" from JT and Vincent said something I thought I would ever hear.

"Elizabeth, honey it me, dad you need to calm down and come back to us, please.

The only words that could escape my mouth was

"Elizabeth."

* * *

**How did I do? You what to do. click that review button **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own batb, the cw dose.**

**Warning: fowl language in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

When I finally calmed down. I saw my mom and Tess behind dad and JT. I don't thing they noticed until Tess yelled hello. I think both jt and dad were going to pee their pants, went they finally turned to see the girls standing there. It looked like cat was going to rip both of their heads off. But I stood up and protected both of then.

**Cathrine **

I held on to Tess's arm so I didn't fall. I was going to rip the boys heads off if Isabel wasn't standing in front of them. Yellowed eyed and all. Vincent was the first to speak

"Cat I can explain." Vincent said as he walked over to me.

"ok explain how for 11 years you've been keeping this from me. Eleven **freaking **years you knew, you knew she meant the world to me and you took her away from me. What a can't believe is that it was so **dame** easy for you to lie to me. Dose you wedding vows mean anything to you. Then for the next 20 minutes I yelled at him before turning to JT.

And you , was that why you left for Denver, you did it to take Elizabeth away form….

"no, cat it was my idea" said Tess.

I was speechless. My best friend who years ago said we should not be lying to each other has done it to me again.

"what do you mean it was your idea, Tess. You knew she had corrupted DNA." I said almost in tears.

"Yes I did, I knew it before you did. JT told me after she was born. I want to tell you but we decided not to for your own good." Tess said

"When she turned 10 both jt and I tested her blood to confirm that she had corrupted DNA. A few days later I saw it myself, she lost control and changed. We didn't tell you for your own safety. So we thought it would be better if she left New York so Muirfield won't know about her. It was a coincident that JT got the job in Denver. So we thought if you changed her name and her move in with JT it might keep her off of their radar. So the night while you were asleep. Elizabeth now we were coming so she packed everything she was going to need and we picked her up and took her back to the warehouse and that's when the left for Denver." Vincent explained

* * *

**One week later…**

_**I**_**s**_**a**_**b**_**e**_**l**

It been a week since mom found out about me. Erika and I moved into the warehouse with JT. Mom hasn't talked to either me, dad or Tess since that night. So for now moms partner is Erika and Tess is my partner. Dads been sleeping on the couch at the warehouse, he was afraid to talk to her but we knew she just needed some time to comprehend it.

There was no new cases. So Joe let us leave early, because I knew jt was still at work I went for a jog. My ,mom must have had the cam idea because I saw her. I was wondering if I should go and talk to her or should I just leave her alone. So I chose to …

* * *

**What do you think, should Isabel talk to Catharine or not? You know what to do. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks you for all the reviews. heres chapter 8**

* * *

So I chooses to talk to her. Jt already gave me a serum to control my change, so I knew I won't beast out in front of her. I took a deep breath and jogged behind her and bumped her

"hey" I said as she jumped.

"If you auditioning jogging buddy I don't want the part." she said.

"I just thought you looked lonely, I know you must still be mad with us but I just want to say sorry, I also want to invite you to dinner at my house, well JTs house. It will just be me , you , dad and Jt. I want to try to get to know you , not as a detective but as my mother. What do u say?" I said hoping she would accept. I took her less than one moment answer.

"what time?" she said as I let a huge breath

" how's 5?"

"ill be there" she said as she ran in the opposed direction.

I ran as fast as I could to the warehouse. As I made my way upstairs I saw dad fast asleep on the couch. I thought it would be super funny if I scared him so got real close to him and then I screamed

" DON'T TOUCH ME SILVERFOX, DAD HELP!"

With in 20 second dad was up and his eyes glowing.

**Vincent**

I was sleeping, dreaming about when Elizabeth was born

_DREAM:_

"_honey wake up I think she's coming" Catharine said as her first contraction came._

"_who coming?" I said as I shifted in our bed. It took me a moment before I realized what she meant. I got up really quick and turned to her._

"_but you due dates isn't until next week"_

"_well she wants out now!" Catharine said as she grabbed my shirt. I yelled for JT. I could see that he'd just woken up_

"_What's going on up here" he said ._

"_We are going to have a visitor coming into this world," I said _

_JTs eyes widen and he turned to grabbed the equipment. _

_As I got was going to check to see how far she was, I heard Tess walk in. _

"_Tess get up, Catharine need you._

_Tess ran up and saw that Catharine was in pain._

"_ok your 10 centimeter, Catharine it time for you to push " I said as Jt and Tess stood holding both of her hands. _

"_ready Catharine, push" I said _

_After about 20 minutes of pushing she looked at me and she told me, _

"_YOU DID THIS TO ME."_

_**3 hours later **_

_One last push and _

"_Welcome to this world __Elizabeth Susanna Chandler" _

_I could see that Tess, and Catharine were crying. What I didn't expect to see was JT balding his eyes out._

_As I took Elizabeth in my arm she opened her mouth and said _

"_DON'T TOUCH ME SILVERFOX, DAD HELP!" _

_DREAM ENDED _

I woke up in a panic to see my baby girl behind me laughing her head off

"what so funny?"

" the way you looked when you woke up." she said as she showed me the face I made.

"why are you home so early." I said.

"Joe let us leave early, so I went for a run and bumped into mom. And I kind of invited her over for a nice family dinner." she said as she turned to the kitchen.

Well do you need help then." I said as a walked towards her.

"no I just have to go grocery shopping. I'll call you when I'm on my way home so you can get ready" she said as she changed her clothes.

**Elizabeth **

I changed out of my sweaty clothes into a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse. I grabbed my jacket and my boots,

And as I left JT came home.

"what's going on" he said as he made his way upstairs.

" mom is coming over for dinner, I'm going shopping."

As I walked out to my car I felt someone 'grabbed and pull me into a van

* * *

**What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry that my chapters as so short. I'll try to write more. Here's chapter 9.**

* * *

The last thing I remember was dad face after I scared him. His eyes glowing and his veins on his neck bulging out.

I could hear the car move but I had no clue where I was at till it stopped and I was pulling into a building. When they finally unbind folded me I could see nothing but a table and two chair. A man walked in and sat in one of the chair. He looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I knew him from.

"Hello, Ms. Zalanke or should I call you Elizabeth."

"I don't know who you're talking about my name is Isabel" I saw trying to convince this person I'm not Elizabeth. I hated my old name. For the last 11 years id been called Isabel so for someone to call me Elizabeth is weird.

"Don't lie, we know your Catharine Chandler and Vincent Keller daughter. If you want we can run a DNA test to prove it.

"Who are you? What do you want me?" I said.

"My name is Silverfox; I use to work with Catharine mother and her boyfriend or whatever he is."

"You and you organization destroyed his life. And you killed Cats mother. You are the real monsters." I said as I could feel the beast want to come out. I took a breath and controlled my adrenalin. I knew that if I beasted out them would now the truth.

"Maybe you need some encouragement, Bring her in" Silverfox said as a man brought a girl who was blindfolded. "We thought you would deny it so we took a little ride a picked up someone who might help. When he took off the blindfold and revealed that they kidnapped Erika,

"Dad, I hope you can find me in time." I whispered.

"Isabel what a doing here" Erika said while my adrenalin got pumped up again from being nerves that if I didn't tell them what they wanted they might kill Erika.

"Erika doesn't say anything." I said as I turned because for the moment my eyes were glowing yellow. When I finally came back to myself Silverfox came close to me, I could hear a knives in his pocket. He pulled it out and stabbed me in the stomach.

"WHERE IS HE!?

"I don't know who you're talking about!" I said as the pain grew.

"Who is he talking about, Isabel." Erika said as she saw that I was bleeding.

"VINCENT KELLER, YOUR FATHER. DON'T DENY IT.

"Her father in not Vincent Keller, it is JT Forbes." Erika's said

"Is that what they told you, Isabel do you want to tell her or should I show her." He said before he stabbed me in the stomach again, I could hear Erika screamed "STOP, YOU HAVE THE WRONG … OMG"

I couldn't keep it in anymore, my adrenaline was pumping. As I beasted out me knew my secret was revealed. Silverfox jumped and Erika was speechless, he pulled out a gun and shot me in the shoulder. The same place where I was shot 5 years ago. Now I was bleeding from my shoulder and my stomach. The last things I saw was Silverfox shot me with a tranquilizer and Erika panicking.

**Vincent**

It had been hours since Isabel left to go get dinner for tonight and I could hear Catharine coming. I kept calling Isabel and even Jt tried and nothing. It started to worry us. When Catharine came to the warehouse we had everything set up on the roof.

JT called Isabel one more time and when she answered so he put her on speaker. All we could hear was

"WHERE IS HE … her phone got cut off.

"Now we worry, I know that voice, but where from." I said as I grabbed my coat and JTs,

"Dude what you are doing on your computer. We need to tell Catharine."

"Tell me what?" Catharine said, and both us stood there.

"ME WHAT!" she said now extremely angry

"Cat I don't know how to tell you this but we think Muirfield might have taken Elizabeth, we just called her cell and all we hear was…."JT said as he was still on his laptop.

"Then why are we still here, I'm not losing my daughter AGAIN." Catharine said as she grabbed Isabel's gun.

As we were got to the apartment JT hadn't looked up from the computer the way there.

"What so important on that computer?" I said as I grabbed it from him.

"You remember how I put a tracking chip on your boot when Evan turned you in to Muirfield. Well, I modified it and put them in Elizabeth boots. Right now I'm searching for the signal.

"Vincent can talk to you in the bedroom, please." she said as I followed her to our room and them to the fire escape.

"What if we can't find her, what if they already have killed her?" I could see the tears falling down her cheek. I wiped it with my thumb; I pulled her into a warm embrace.

"We will find her, I can promise you that." I told her. As we were sitting on the fire escape, jt yelled for us

"I found her, she's in, omg."

"What where is she JT.?" I said as we ran to the living room."

"She's in the warehouse where they took you Catharine"

"I know where that is." Catharine said as she pulled out her phone and called Tess.

When Tess made it to the apartment. We had to figure out a plan.

"How about cat and I go in and make sure it's ok then you and JT take to other side of the warehouse so we are come from all angle." I said, knowing Catharine would agree.

"I think that a good plan" JT and Catharine said.

"Ok let's go." Tess said as we made our way to the door. As we got the car I had a real bad felling, the same felling I use to have when Catharine was in trouble. Catharine say the way I looked that something was wrong.

As we made our way to where Elizabeth was, I could smell her perfume.

"Ok jt, Tess go in thought the back. We'll take the front." I said as I grabbed the gun that Catharine always leaved in her car.

Everything was pitching black, but with my night vision I could maneuver around everything. As we got to the room I heard screaming and someone roaring.

"Did you hear that" I whispered

"Yes, is that Elizabeth?" Catharine said as I jumped up onto the rafters.

As I stopped over Elizabeth, I saw the blood. I was about to rescue Elizabeth when I heard someone yell ""WHERE IS HE!"

I could figure out that the person keeping my daughter was none other than

Silverfox.

Now I was angry when I saw that he had also kidnapped Elizabeth best friend and partner, Erika bishop.

""VINCENT KELLER, YOUR FATHER." He said

My daughter was in danger and all I'm doing is watching. Well not anymore.

I was about to jump down, but when Elizabeth beasted out and Silverfox shot her that was it. Now they had to deal with was me.

**Catharine**

When I heard a gun shot I kicked down the door.

"You again, why am I not surprise." I said as I saw Silverfox on the floor with Vincent holding him down, and Elizabeth and Erika both out. When I made my way to Elizabeth I saw her veins and I knew what must have happened.

I tried to wake her up but nothing was working so I got Tess and JT. Tess help me untie Erika and then helped put her in the car, then we turned our attention to Silverfox. I knew that we should probably want to call Joe and tell him about this. So Tess left to go call him.

"Now what should we do with Elizabeth?" I said to JT and Vincent.

"We will need to get her back to the warehouse; if we get her there I can give her injection of her medication.

"What medication?" I said as I looked at Vincent who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"About 4 years ago, Isabel and I made a medication that can prevent the transformation, but she had to take it every two hours. The last tome she had her injection was this morning before going to work. But since we needed to undated the serum she hadn't yet gotten it." JT said as Elizabeth started to wake up.

**Elizabeth**

As I woke up I could see everyone was there. Jt and dad holding down Silverfox and mom talking to them. Who I didn't see was Tess or Erika.

Erika, she saw me. She saw the beast. What an I going to say.

"honey, its ok. Were all here. don't worry Erika is ok." mom said as she untie me.

I didn't notice the bullet in my shoulder or the large gash in my stomach.

"dad, we have a problem." I said as the pain got really bad.

"Vincent, we need you know, NOW!" mom said . As dad got to me I must have lost so much blood. I could hear sirens and cops.

We need to get that bullet out of her." dad said as he pulled a knife and he pulled it out. And the last thing I remember was I was in a ambulans with JT and dad.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews. Your reviews help me keep this story going. So thank you. I started school , so my updates will be very random. Here's chapter 10.**

**ps. I do not own batb.**

* * *

_Last time on msl…_

_I didn't notice the bullet in my shoulder or the large gash in my stomach. _

"_dad, we have a problem." I said as the pain got really bad._

"_Vincent, we need you know, NOW!" mom said . As dad got to me I must have lost so much blood. I could hear sirens and cops. _

_We need to get that bullet out of her." dad said as he pulled a knife and he pulled it out. And the last thing I remember was I was in a ambulation with JT and dad._

* * *

Present day

When I woke up all I saw was an abundant of flowers. But the two that caught my attention was the smallest vases of tulips. There was a card . When I opened it, It read

_Isabel_

_Hope you feel better. We miss you, I'm turning into JT_

_I'm on his last the bottle of Tums._

_Get better._

_Love ya _

_V and JT_

That made me laugh . The other vase also had a card. It read

_Isabel_

_I heard what happened. Hope you feel better_

_~D_

There were tears in my eyes, I did notice that Tess and Joe standing by the door.

" hey" I said faintly.

"hey, you're a trooper." Tess said as she put the get well soon balloons next to me and gave me a hug. She noticed the note that I had in my hand.

"Who's D? you can tell me later, I just talked to your doctor, he said that you will be out of here in 2 days, they want to make sure there no internal bleeding." Tess said.

" you had 2 surgery, you were in a coma for 4 days. What happened?"

"I was going shopping because I was having Catharine and her husband, Vincent over for dinner so JT and Vincent could catch up. Before I made it to my car someone grabbed my and pushed me into a van. When he van finally stopped they pulled me out and when they finally unblinded folded me I was in a warehouse. There was two chairs and a table. Then this man came out and I knew I saw him before but I don't know who he was. He thought I was Elizabeth? I kept telling him I wasn't her. But he didn't believe me. So he stabbed me in the stomach. Somehow he knew that I won't budge so he also kidnapped Erika. I still didn't budge so he restabed me in the stomach. After that I blacked out. And then next thing I knew Vincent and JT were there holding down the man. And Catharine be me trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't notice it until I felt a deep pain in my shoulder. Now I was panicking. Catharine yelled for Vincent to help her get the bullet out of my shoulder, then I blacked out from lack of blood." I said trying not to cry as I recited the event.

" well at least your ok." Joe said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"who else could keep my daughter from going insane."

"your daughter?" I said as my doctor walked in.

"I need to talk to ms. Zalanke and ms. Vargas, alone." he said as he passed me and Tess.

"ok, ill be outside"

After Joe left the doctor took off the mask and revealed himself.

"Vincent, how's her tests?" Tess said.

"she is ok, but she wont be in the field for a couple weeks. I recommend that she stay home so that I can monitor her improvement. Can you tell Joe. I'm really not suppose to be here." dad said as he turned to leave. But before he left he came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"thanks for the flowers." I said as he left the room.

"anytime, see you when you get released." he said

"now, who is D, and why did he send you flowers." Tess said as she grabbed a chair and set it next to me. "spill"

Is you really want to know, D was my best friend from high school. His real name is Denzil. We dated for a while but we spilt after our señor year. We tried to keep in touch but it didn't last long. But who would call him and tell him what happened." I said as I was thinking.

" who's the only one who would have a reason to call him." Tess said as she lifted her eyed brow.

"jt, he is dead" I said as Tess started to laugh.

~ 2 days later~

" ok Ms. ZAlanke, we just need someone to sign you out." sais the receptionist.

"ill do it" someone said from behind me. When I turned I saw Catharine. I was surprised.

" ok, Ms. Chandler, Just sign here." the woman said as Catharine.

The way back to the warehouse it was quite except for low hum of the radio. We parked the car but before she opened it I locked the door.

" we need to talk, I know your probably mad at JT and of dad and Tess and probably more me, but I just want to say that I really wanted to tell you but I was afraid that me coming back would put you back on Muirfields radar more them you already are. You mean the world to me and I didn't want you to lost me. Like what happened to dad. JT told me about the first time he was taken. And I did not want to put you through that again." _**"I couldn't live with myself , I wouldn't want to." **_I said as I started to cry.

" I know you think that was the safer way but it hurt me more that you left without telling me or letting me now where you were. I lived with the guilt that Muirfield took you and that I couldn't find you. I had so many sleepless nights. Thinking about want they had done to you." mom said as she gave me a hug.

We wiped off our tears as we walked to the door.

* * *

** i thought this would be a great place to stop. What do you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I cant believe we still have 14 days before we see our Vincent and Catharine together again. It driving me insane. Thanks for your support. My computer was being stupid and my keyboard wont work. But im back now and here's ch. 11. i also want to thank E.B. Cameron for her support.**

******Ps. I do not own batb, sorry its soo short.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since my release from the hospital and things were going good. Joe gave me a few weeks off to get back in shape. Which wasn't hard because dad had me do series of workouts to strengthen my shoulder. I haven't talk or seen Erika in weeks. Last I knew she asked for a few weeks vacation.

Vincent was sitting on the couch between the two women in his life, Elizabeth on his left shoulder fast asleep and Catharine on his right. Its was nice to have both of the woman in his life back and he wasn't going to let anyone change that.

_**Vincent pov**_

As I we were watching the movie "beautiful creatures" I could feel Catharine's grip on my arm get tighter.

"Something wrong?" I said as she let go of my arm.

"What are we going to do with Erika, now that she knows our secret? How are we going…..

Catharine's sentence was cut off by jt walked in with a bouquet of flowers but this time it had a card attached.

"Guess what was at the found by the front door, from MR. Mysterious, but he left card this time. Now we get to find out who he is.

"OMG, ISABEL." JT said.

Which made Elizabeth jump and I could feel her claws dig into my arm. When she finally realized what she was doing she let go.

"So sorry dad, I didn't mean to." she said.

Its ok, you were just frightened. Jt said you got another bouquet of flowers but this time there was a card attached.

**Elizabeth/Isabel**

"Who is it?" said mom and dad as I tried to sneak out the door. But I was stopped by JT.

"You aren't going anywhere. Now its time to tell them about something or someone from your past. Jt said as I elbowed real hard.

"Ouch, you knew sooner or later he needed to know about your first boyfriend.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Dad yelled as her started to walk toward me but was stopped my mom thank god she did.

"Dad calm down, I never meant for it to get that far. I ended it before we got too close. Jt knew about it and he was cool about it. And jt was the one who called him and told him I was in the hospital." I said as I turned to jt who had the "you shouldn't have told him that."

"You knew about it and you didn't tell me."

"I thought maybe it would be a better if you didn't know. I was trying to give her a normal childhood as she could. That what you told me"

"When why did you call him then, you knew I didn't want to bring him into this." I said

"I called him because I though he could help, he's a doctor in New Zealand and he specialized in DNA mutation. I thought if I can have a looked at both your and Isabel's dna that we can figure out what makes them different and If the meds Isabel is taking will work on you. And he's already coming down for a convention." jt said.

" He wants answers from you too, Isabel. He wanted to know why you broke up with him. He had no idea why." jt said as I walked up to him.

" well I knew sooner or later I had to tell him, I was hoping to tell him at our 20th high school reunion when I was maybe married." I said and turned to dad.

" and you thought slip, you can trust me. I would never intensely tell someone. Ever, why do you think I never drink." I said.

As we were talking both dad and I heard a nock at the door. We all froze.

"I forgot to tell you he's on his way." jt said as all three of us got our guns.

" that's not Denzel."

" what do you mean" jt said.

" I know his smell and that's not him. Who ever is behind that door smells like

I tuned to dad, he knew who it was.

"Muirfield."

We all stood still.

" how about you 3 go to the tunnels and ill answer the door. If it isn't Muirfields ill call this phone." he said as he handed me the emergency phone.

" ok but im going with them. Ill try to get them to our apartment till you call us. But instead of calling texted us M is it you know who and C if its clear." Vincent said as he grabbed the laptop.

"ok, ill talk to you in a little." we said left for the tunnels.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
